


The Legend of Zelda: chairs are better than stairs

by KeyKeeperTomah



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKeeperTomah/pseuds/KeyKeeperTomah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda finds a way for Impa to enjoy the comforts of a chair</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of Zelda: chairs are better than stairs

The castle was empty with nothing but the chirping of birds echoing from the rafters the soft tapping came soon after as Zelda sat alone in her throne. “Impa” she called resting her head on her open palm the name drew the attention of tall blue clad soldier her head rolled backward so she did not have to stand “why must you sit on those steps when there is a perfectly good chair right here” she asked waving to the throne next to her own. The young woman seemed uninterested in the prospect her crimson eyes dancing between the open chair and that of Zelda.  
“That is the kings throne my lady” she spoke clearly before returning to her pervious task of finding cracks within the castle walls.  
“But I am lacking a king, so the chair is now just a chair” Zelda responded to the still uninterested Impa her brow furrowed at the clear defiance of her guardian. “Very well since the steps are more comfortable than a chair perhaps I shall join you” her words drew the reaction she expected from Impa.  
“The floor is no place for a princess” Impa shouted in defiance leaping to her feet her arms waved as if she were trying to blow the princess back to the throne. “It is forbidden for anyone but the King and Queen to sit in those thrones” she shouted louder before dropping her arms to her sides gasping for air.  
“But I’m a Princess” Zelda admitted with a confused look the look seemed to muddle Impa’s thoughts “So I guess I shouldn’t be sitting on the throne either” she questioned taking a seat on the stone steps the action drew another annoyed look from Impa.  
“I meant that the throne is for royalty” Impa sighed grasping Zelda’s hand pulling her to her feet. “The throne belongs to your father and mother and soon it shall belong to you and the one you marry” her voice seemed to be more pompous than it should as she spoke over the youthful Princess “A soldier should never sit on the golden throne” Impa finished her speech to the starry eyed Princess.  
“I see thank you for imparting me with this wisdom Impa” Zelda bowed to now beaming Impa. “Then Impa shall be my wife, now you can sit here right” The Princess smiled patting the throne’s cushion.  
“Princess this is hardly” she began until her eyes set upon the now shimmering Zelda “why must I be the wife” Impa questioned turning from the pure angel now shimmering in her throne.  
“Do you turn down my offer” She asked lowering her head in disappointment.  
“I suppose I can’t turn down an official decree” Impa spoke softly looking over her shoulder hiding the burning flames that resonated within her cheeks.  
“I suppose until the ceremony you can’t rightly take this seat” Zelda sat puzzled her eyes looking around the room before settling her eyes on the still bashful Impa. “Come here” She waved drawing Impa toward her pulling the warrior to her lap “until the ceremony this shall be your seat” the young princess looked up the now crimson Impa a beaming smile only seemed to heat the flames of Impa’s cheeks more “Perhaps I shall give you a special mark now that you are to be a part of the royal family” she pondered before her hand rubbed along the warriors cheek pulling her lips down to hers the warmth radiating from Impa’s cheeks seemed to almost give Zelda sunburn.  
“Was that a sufficient mark” Impa asked looking deep into her future wife’s eyes.  
“That is a temporary mark, you shall receive your true mark soon after our wedding ceremony” Zelda smirked as she watched her future wife flail her head maddeningly.


End file.
